Hannah's Holes
by Jonie Snyder
Summary: Hannah gets sent to Camp Green Lake and Zero gets sick. Bad summary
1. Hannah's Holes Pt1

A/N: yes I know! Its short, but I'll update every. other day. :D  
  
I woke up and looked around, I was on a school bus. I shook and realized what had happened..  
  
***Flashback*** "CAMP GREENLAKE OR JAIL LAST TIME IM ASKING YOU!" camp green lake." WHAT?" "I said camp green lake. "Good."  
  
It all seemed like a horrible nightmare, it wasn't even my fault. Jenna was the one who stole it. not me. I flung back my brown hair; it was sticking to me from the hot air. I tried to pull back a hair that was on my forehead, but all I did was hurt my hand from the handcuffs. I slammed my head down on the seat back. Seemed like that looked a bit odd, because the police guy was staring at me. I looked out the window, there were holes everywhere, I didn't bother asking why, I thought it might have to do with camp. God save me.The bus stopped at a bunch of old looking buildings, the police guy unhooked my handcuffs and led me outside. I saw a redhead lady screaming at some boys. Everywhere I looked there were boys. I grabbed my bag and walked in the office, the guy was pointing to. This man; Mr. Sir, explained everything to me, I was to be in D-tent, and he also explained I am the. only girl here. at that my eyes got wide and I almost screamed. I walked outside and a man met me, Mr. Pendanski, he took me to D-Tent, and introduced me to the boys. None of them said a word, they just stared. X-ray laughed and Zero wouldn't stop staring. I rolled my eyes and threw my bag on the cot. I turned back around to see the guys still staring at me. "Problem?" I asked. They shook their heads and went back to whatever they were doing. I laughed in my head. This would be a story to tell my friends back home. the ones that believed my side of the story that is. I must of fell asleep because the next thing I heard was a bell and a Mexican guy was shaking me. "Dinner," he said. I closed my eyes for a second and got up. I followed him to the cafeteria. Sitting down, I started the conversation, "Worse than the cafeteria back at my school. and that's bad." Caveman smiled, and X-ray shook his head. Mr. Pendanski sat down next to Squid. "Ok, now lets do our once-a-week thing" he had a large grin on his face that made me smirk " Jose, tell us what you did to get here, why, and are you going to do it again?" Magnet started talking, "I stole a puppy, because I wanted it, and I will if I see another puppy being treated badly." Everyone laughed, I smiled. Mr. Pendanski gave him some lecture that he didn't listen to and then he moved on. "Stanley" "A pair of shoes fell on me, because of my no-good-dirty-rotten-pig-stealing great great grandfather, and I don't know if it'll happen again" "I know. how about. Hanna." I jumped. "Um." Armpit smiled and rolled his eyes. "I got framed when Jenna stole. a diamond necklace from Victoria's Secret, She didn't have enough money, No, because I'm not friends with Jenna." There was awkward silence and Mr. Pendanski smiled and said "we'll talk later". Squid laughed, and soon everyone but me was laughing. I was telling the truth! I ate bread and then got up and left, I saw that the guys were staring at me while I was leaving. It made me sick. I ran to the tent and went to bed earlier than all the guys. I think it was around 7. I dreaded the next day. 


	2. Hannah's Holes Pt2

I pulled on my orange jumpsuit which was 4 times too big. I guess a tear sneaked its way down my face, because next thing I knew Stanley was standing next to me asking "What's wrong?" I shook my head and we went outside. It was still dark out, I followed X-ray to the place where D-tent was digging their holes, "You know the drill," he said to them. I started digging. One hour later I looked up to see everyone staring. "You're slower than the Caveman!" Magnet said. They laughed. I looked at my hole, which wasn't even 1 foot deep. Well! It's not like I dig holes back home! X-ray checked his dirt covered watch," 5:00 men. ahem. and woman." He laughed. I looked at their holes, they were almost done. I had about 2 more feet left. One by one they left, and then all that was left was Zero and I. "need help?" "Yeah" I smiled. He walked over and dug my hole faster than I could ever do it. I looked at him wide-eyed. We walked over and I put my shovel away. Crying, I took a shower, and went to bed. The next morning, I figured I about had enough. Mom always said I gave up easily. As soon as we started digging the hole I sat down and simply refused. Armpit laughed. 1 hour later, Mr. Sir and Mr. Pendanski were standing over me yelling for me to start digging. I sat in silence. Mr. Sir pulled me up by the collar of my jumpsuit. He pulled me to his face and I stared at the bead of sweat running down his nose. "DIG!" "NO!" I screamed in his face. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" "I SAID NO AND YOU HEARD ME!" Next thing I know, I'm laying on the ground with a sore arm and back. "You." I shouted random words and insults, all the things I knew and then I leaped at him. I felt Stanley's hands, holding me back. "LET ME GO!" He kept a firm hold and I turned around and smacked him. I chased after Mr. Sir and kicked him right in the stomach. Mr. Pendanski looked at me like I was the craziest kid ever to have gone to Camp Green Lake. I ran back to the tent and grabbed my bag. I thought about leaving, but my common sense stopped me as I sat on my cot and cried. "Their crazy! They can't do this to a human! Especially a girl!" I said to no one. I threw my pillow at the tent's "door" and I saw a shadow come in. The pillow was thrown back at me and Zero sat on the cot next to me. I burst out crying. 


	3. Hannah's Holes Pt3

A/N: Wow I haven't updated in a while haha I've been pretty out of it, with getting back in to my favorite Online Multiplayer game: graal! Well here's part 3! Part 4 should be up later or tomorrow!  
  
Zero looked at me with sad eyes. I knew he cared. How could he dig those holes so fast? I mean look at him. he's so tiny so weak. Zero didn't say much. I knew he wouldn't. As he got up to leave he turned back and said "It'll be OK." I smiled and laid down. I needed to get out of this place. but I remembered the words Mr. Sir spoke to me.  
  
"You can run all ya want kid. we're the only place who's got water for miles."  
  
I felt my anger rise as I cried even harder.  
  
The next morning I woke up by X-Ray. He was shaking me, I got up and asked him what was wrong. It was Saturday, a day we got off of digging.  
  
"Something's happened."  
  
I got up and followed him to Zero's cot. Laying there was Zero, curled up in a ball with several of blankets on top of him.  
  
"He reached a fever of 102 last night and the warden won't do anything about it."  
  
I looked at him, he was shaking and I knew he needed some medicine or the fever would go up even more. I reached out my hand to wake him up but X-ray pushed it away.  
  
"He needs his rest." I forced a smile, agreeing.  
  
I knew if I wanted to run-away that this wouldn't be the time. I had to make sure Zero was O.K. I had to get medicine for him and the only way to do that was to sneak in the warden's house. 


	4. Hannah's Holes Pt4

A/N: Thanks 4 the reviews! Thanks 4 the idea Pussin Boots!  
  
"I'll get him some medicine," I said.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You said he needs it. I'll sneak in the warden's place."  
  
"No. You can't!"  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"Fine, but take Magnet with you."  
  
I hesitated, but agreed. It WAS a good idea. He could help.  
  
"Lets Go!"  
  
I grabbed Magnet and we were off. It was midnight and we walked out of the tent. Everyone was sleeping and it was very quiet. I looked around.  
  
"Mr. Sir is still up," I said.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I don't hear him snor- shh!"  
  
I pushed him down and we hid behind the showers. Standing next to the Wreck Room was Mr. Sir with his gun pointing a little bit further than where we were hiding. Suddenly Mr. Sir shot something close to us. Scared I jumped a little, but Magnet held me down. We heard Mr. Sir spit, and walk away. I looked through the little hole and we started walking in the direction of her house.  
  
"WHO'S THERE?!"  
  
I looked up and saw Mr. Sir shining his flashlight to the right of us. Luckily, he didn't see is and he walked a little further. We stuck close to the tents running faster and faster until we saw the warden's house. It was only a little further when.  
  
"OW!"  
  
I tripped over my own foot. How stupid could I get?  
  
"I CAUGHT YA NOW!" Mr. Sir walked towards us shining his flashlight in my face. 


	5. Hannah's Holes Pt5

I said something I can't repeat here. I was so mad! We were so close; all I could see was Zero lying sick on that cot. I felt a tear run down my cheek. WHY GOD WHY?! I looked at Magnet, he had a defeated/mad look on his face. I was scared. What was Mr. Sir going to do to us? To my surprise Mr. Sir didn't see ME. he only saw Magnet who was a foot away. I saw his flashlight twirl around in Magnet's face. I looked at Magnet and then hid behind a tent. I listened closely.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
Magnet looked over to where I was hiding before.  
  
"N-N-Nothing sir..."  
  
Mr. Sir grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to his office, I could hear no more. I took a deep breath and started running again. Finally, I reached her house. I brushed my pant leg and looked in the window by her door, it was dark but I could make out a faint light in her bedroom. I crawled around the house to the other window and peeked in. There lying on her bed, reading a book, was the Warden. My heart skipped a beat. I wondered how I was going to get in without her noticing. I crawled back around to the other side and looked through an open window, it looked like the bathroom, but I could hardly tell in the dark, slowly I opened it a little more, and stuck my head through. I saw nothing so I quietly pulled myself in. Breathing heavily I tiptoed towards the door, and then quickly shut it. Hoping she wouldn't notice, I turned on the light. I looked around, I was right. It was the bathroom. I looked up at the picture on the wall, it was a newspaper clipping of some kind. I looked in the mirror, my face was dark from the dirt and sand and my hair was in all kinds of knots. I quietly pressed the mirror and it opened, I looked inside and saw a couple of bottles of medicine. I took one and turned it over and over in my hands. I squinted my eyes and tried to read the print. 


	6. Hannah's Holes Pt6

A/N: I'm sorry if it is rushed, I have a bad bad bad habit of rushing things and not adding details I'll try harder to slow it down and maybe it will be better. I also get these ideas and I want to type them fast before I forget. Ha-ha. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
I looked at it and turned it over and over in my hands before putting it inside my pocket. I reached my hand out and grabbed another bottle. I knew right away it was Tylenol so; I put that in my pocket as well. I turned around and shut off the light, and then I heard a noise. I closed my eyes tightly and listened close. I heard the warden walking around. Finally, when I thought it had stopped I tip-toed over to the open window.  
  
I stepped onto the toilet and climbed up on the windowsill. Sticking my feet out first, I pulled myself down. I brushed off my pants and opened up my eyes. Standing in front of me was Mr. Sir. I closed my eyes and my head fell back. I was defeated. But how? The only person who knew was.. Magnet! He didn't want to get in trouble himself. I looked at Mr. Sir straight in the eyes and said he was the most horrible thing for not giving Zero any medicine. He grabbed my arm and walked me down to my tent without saying anything. I had the meanest look on my face and I was ready to knock Magnet out. Mr. Sir, surprisingly, threw me into the tent and walked away. I was ready to face whatever was ahead of me. And that turned out to be, Mr. Pendanski. He gave me this 5 hour lecture and I tuned out every once in a while only to notice the other guys pretending to sleep, Magnet sitting on his cot and doing what looked like crying, Zero was curled up shivering. I looked at Mr. Pendanski.  
  
"WHY WON'T ANY OF YOU GIVE HIM MEDICINE?!"  
  
"There's nothing we can do about it," he said weakly.  
  
"WHAT?" I asked.  
  
"He. Zero."  
  
"HECTOR."  
  
He gave me a small sarcastic smile.  
  
"Hector. is going to die."  
  
My eyes got so big I swear they were going to pop out.  
  
"He has a disease. No medicine is going to help, I'm sorry. We decided not to punish your actions. Now don't get me wrong. it was a WRONG action."  
  
I stood there with no words and I felt dumb. I couldn't believe what he was saying. Couldn't they take him to the hospital or something? 


End file.
